oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Ernest the Chicken
Details Walkthrough Veronica wants y ou to find her fiancé, Ernest. She says he entered Draynor Manor and hasn't come back yet. Enter the manor. If you want to see what happened to him, climb up the stairs and keep going up the floors until you reach the top. Talk to Professor Oddenstein, who will explain that Ernest was turned into a chicken. However, to change him back, the professor needs parts that were stolen and are somewhere in and around the manor. You need to help him find a pressure gauge, a rubber tube, and an oil can. Without these you cannot complete the quest. Finding the Pressure Gauge, Rubber Tube, and Oil Can Pressure Gauge To get the pressure gauge, you will need fish food and poison. Fish food is found on the second floor, in the room behind the staircase. To get the poison you need to go to the small room immediately south of the kitchen in the ground floor. It's a green bottle on the table. Look for these two items, and when you've obtained them, go outside the manor through the east door, grabbing a spade if you don't already have one, and look for the fountain on the south-west side of the manor. Use the poison with the fish food so that it becomes poisoned fish food. Use the poisoned fish food with the fountain that's at the south-west end of the manor to kill the piranhas in the water, in order to grab the gauge. Search the fountain to get the gauge. If you don't use the poisoned fish food on the fountain, you will be bitten by the piranhas and take 10 life points of damage. If you only use the poison on the fountain without poisoning the food, you'll also take 10 life points of damage. Rubber Tube Find the spade in the room near the back door. When you've found it, take it and then go outside. Look for the compost on the west side of the manor. Use the spade with the compost and you will get a key. Go back into the manor through the front entrance. Immediately north of the staircase, there is a small room with a skeleton in it. Enter the room. The skeleton will attack you before you grab the tube or after you pick it up, regardless of your level. If you enter the room, the door will close behind you, but you will have the key so the door will open again. Oil Can There is a secret room in the manor. Access to this room is granted by searching the candles hanging on the wall in the westernmost room on the ground floor. Look for a ladder that leads downwards, and climb down it. You will be in the basement. There will be doors and switches around you. Follow these instructions to obtain the oil can. You will need to use your map. Instructions: #Pull lever A #Pull lever B #Enter the north eastern door #Pull lever D #Enter the south western door #Enter the southern door #Pull lever A #Pull lever B #Enter the north western door #Enter the western door #Enter the northern door #Pull lever E #Pull lever F #Enter the eastern door #Enter the eastern door #Pull lever C #Enter the north western door #Enter the western door #Pull lever E #Enter the eastern door #Enter the southern door #Enter the southern door #Enter the western door. You will now be in the room containing the oil can. Grab it, and leave the basement. Once you have left the basement you must pull the lever to exit the room. Players may go up the ladder and then back down to reset all of the levers. It has been said that a player can use telekinetic grab to pick up the oil can without using the levers and doors. This is not possible. Ending Go all the way up to the top floor and talk to Professor Oddenstein. Give him the items and he will fix his machine. Ernest will be turned back into a human. When Ernest is done talking to you, you will get a message saying you have completed the quest. Reward * 4 quest points. * 3000 coins. * 10 eggs. * 300 feathers. Music Music tracks unlocked: *Tiptoe Trivia * Before the update of 15 December 2009, the reward for the quest consisted of 300 coins and 4 Quest Points. A player who finished the quest before the update can get 2700 coins, 300 feathers and 10 eggs (noted) by speaking to Professor Oddenstein. *On the day of the release of the additional rewards, it was possible to get the new rewards multiple times. Category:Quests